The traditional systems for supplying hot water to swimming pools include vacuum tube type solar hot water systems, flat plate type solar hot water systems (single pipes are arranged in flat plate heat collectors), hot water boiler systems (fuel gas, electricity, coal and the like) have the defects that they cannot heat the water in the swimming pools at constant temperatures, and other forms of heat supply can cause energy waste and environmental pollution.